headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolis
| continuity = DC Comics | image = | aliases = City of Metropolis; City of Tomorrow | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = 1938 Sullivan Place; Hob's Bay; New Troy; Queensland Park; Suicide Slum | 1st = ''Action Comics'' #16 }} Points of Interest ; Ace o' Clubs: The Ace o' Clubs is a public drinking establishment located in Hob's Bay. It is owned and operated by a man named Bibbo Bibbowski. Bibbo maintained a zero-tolerance attitude against any patron who dared to bad-mouth the Man of Steel. It was not uncommon of Bibbo to personally toss such an individual out on their ear. Like most bars and pubs, the Ace o' Clubs was no stranger to violence. To keep the peace, Bibbo always had his trusty double-barrel shotgun at the ready should things ever get too wild. ; 344 Clinton Street: 344 Clinton Street was the location of a high-rise apartment complex in midtown Metropolis. When Clark Kent arrived in Metropolis after spending several years abroad, he moved into apartment 3-D on the third floor. Clark remained at 344 Clinton Street during most of his career as Superman. During the brief period when Superman was considered "dead", the exuberant clone known as Superboy briefly took up residence in apartment 3-D. ; Convention Hall: The Metropolis Convention Hall (also known as the Metropolis Conventon Center) hosted many civic meetings and banquets over the years. In Earth-One continuity, Lana Lang accepted the Newswoman of the Year award at the convention center before being abducted by an alien being masquerading as Vartox. Superman, Volume 1 #391 ; Dooley Square: This was the site of the Metropolis Social Services Center where Superman officiated a ribbon-cutting ceremony at the behest of Mayor Berkowitz. The simple gesture turned out to be anything but as the ribbon proved to be laced with microcircuitry and that came alive, ensaring Superman and dragging him inside the building where Deathtrap lied in wait. Action Comics #708 ; Garfield High School: Garfield High School is located in the district of Suicide Slum. Jefferson Pierce, better known as the superhero Black Lightning was the principal of Garfield High at the beginning of his career. Black Lightning #1 ; Kenmore Bowling Alley: The Kenmore Bowling Alley is located in Queensview. Jake Olsen used to take his son Jimmy here when he was a child. In the modern era, Queensview was the sight of a massacre wrought by the gun-wielding psychopath known as Bloodsport. Superman fought against Bloodsport here and was shot with a Kryptonite bullet from Bloodsport's gun. Superman, Volume 2 #4 ; Knock Out Video: Knock Out Video appeared to be just another popular video rental outlet located in Metropolis. For a time though, the apartment above the video store was also the secret lair of the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. Previously, this group of Titans (led by the Atom), had been living and training at Loren Jupiter's Solar Tower. In addition to getting tired of their antics, Jupiter felt that they needed to be out on their own. Teen Titans, Volume 2 #6 ; Lois Lane's apartment: Lois Lane maintained her own apartment prior to getting a place with Clark Kent. During the time that Superman was dead, she returned to living in her own place, though it is unclear if it is the same apartment she once resided in. Kenny Braverman once broke into Lois' apartment and abducted her. Action Comics 710 ; Metropolis Municipal Court Building: The Metropolis Municipal Court Building was where serial killer Ramsey Murdoch was placed on trial for the murder of Senator Charles Fulton. During his arraignment, Murdoch suffered a psychotic episode. Action Comics #711 ; Metropolis Social Services Center: The Metropolis Social Services Center was located in Dooley Square. The supervillain Deathtrap (formerly the Master Jailer) infiltrated the building during its rennovations and outfitted it with hi-tech equipment designed to capture Superman. Superman was trapped inside the building following the ribbon-cutting ceremony and had to fight up against Deathtrap's devices with a little help from Mister Miracle. Action Comics #708 ; Queensland Park Tunnel: The Queensland Park Tunnel is an underground tunnel that runs beneath the West River from Queensland Park to the borough of New Troy. While searching for Superman, Guy Gardner once lost control of his Vuldarian powers and began to run amok in the Queensland Park Tunnel. Superman tried to subdue him and had to use cannisters of liquid nitrogen from an eighteen wheeler to render him inert. Action Comics #709 ; Queensview: Queensview is a neighborhood in Metropolis, possibly located in Queensland Park. The Kenmore Bowling Alley is located here. Jake Olsen used to take his son Jimmy here when he was a child. In the modern era, Queensview was the sight of a massacre wrought by the gun-wielding psychopath known as Bloodsport. Superman, Volume 2 #4 New 52 ; Kentville: After Superman's identity was publicly revealed, public support for Superman waned due to fear that people would attack them due to their association or proximity to the Man of Steel. Some however, remained loyal to Clark Kent. Jimmy Olsen was one of the most vocal supporters of Superman and this group of people renamed a neighborhood in Metropolis as Kentville to honor him. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in Characters from * Alan Scott - All-American Comics 17 * Billy Tucker - Action Comics 874 * Jim Harper II Notes & Trivia * Metropolis' zip code is 17803. Action Comics #709 However, another source puts it as 90082. Action Comics 712 External Links * Metropolis at the DCDP * at Wikipedia * * Metropolis at the DCAU Wiki * Metropolis at the Smallville Wiki * Metropolis at the Superman Wiki References ---- Category:New York Category:Metropolis Category:Earth-Two/Locations Category:Superman (1978)/Locations Category:Superman II (1980)/Locations Category:Superman III (1983)/Locations Category:Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987)/Locations Category:Supergirl (1984)/Locations Category:Superman Returns (2006)/Locations Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Locations